


"A Question of Ultimate Concern"

by imadra_blue



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Character Study, Gen, POV Third Person Limited, Reflective Mood, Vignette, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-26
Updated: 2011-12-26
Packaged: 2017-10-28 04:24:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/303701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imadra_blue/pseuds/imadra_blue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ciel reflects on what the afterlife holds for a creature such as him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"A Question of Ultimate Concern"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [azurecerulean](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=azurecerulean).



> Written for Azurecerulean's request of "Afterlife -- Ciel."

Ciel stared at the stained glass window of the cathedral. He did not often come to church any longer, except on the major holidays. It was expected. The Easter services had ended, leaving Ciel largely alone in the nave. Sebastian waited outside by the carriage, as he always did whenever Ciel attended church. Ciel often wondered what might happen if he ordered his demon to step inside this supposedly holy place, but had yet to try. It seemed a frivolous, boyish experiment.

Sunlight streamed through the glasswork image of Saint Michael bearing down on a demon with his sword drawn. Ciel's eyes watered, but he could not look away. The smell of burning wax tickled his nose, and his stomach growled, but still Ciel could not stop staring at that angel, so righteously intent on slaying the demon. He wondered why. Had the demon offended Michael? Or was Michael simply in the habit of slaying any demons he came across?

Or was Michael trying to save someone? Maybe someone like Ciel's mother, weak and in need of protection. Maybe someone like Lizzy, strong but overwhelmed. Maybe someone like him. Ciel doubted the last. In the stories, angels never saved people who had ordered children burned to death as he had. He was determined to rob the Lord of his vengeance and take it for his own. No angel had appeared at his lowest moment, when he expected to die, full of God's fury at those who had wronged him. A demon appeared, instead. His demon, so unlike the twisted and macabre creatures found in stained glass windows, and yet so similar.

Ciel exited the church and donned his ribboned hat. Sebastian bowed when he approached and helped him into the carriage. Ciel wondered what Sebastian's home was really like, if it was really full of flames and screaming souls. People like Ciel should normally expect to find out after death, but Ciel doubted he would wind up in hell. He owed his demon his soul. There would be no cinematic record, no judgment of his life. Instead of suffering for all eternity, he would simply wink out of existence once digested. He paused before Sebastian and stared up at him. At certain times, Sebastian almost looked as Vincent's father had. At other times, he seemed alien, unnaturally beautiful. At still other times, he seemed nothing more than the English butler he pretended to be. At this moment, he seemed like one of those twisted stained glass demons stuffed inside of human skin, bearing dinner forks instead of pitchforks. His mouth seemed strangely wide and Ciel could easily imagine it filled with rows of sharp teeth. Being eaten would only be a moment's worth of pain, and to cease to exist would be to cease to suffer.

"Is something wrong, young Master?" Sebastian asked.

Ciel lowered his gaze, his lips curving into a smirk, despite himself. "Not at all. I was just thinking that I'll get off easy, all things considered."


End file.
